Cyrus
'''Cyrus' is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Biography 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' }} Upon returning to Wonderland, Alice manages to track down the White Rabbit and capture him in a bag as proof that she didn't make up such a place after her original visit. She then manages to steal a piece of magical mushroom from the Caterpillar and runs deep into Wonderland, despite his pleas to give it back. She finds herself in the Queen of Heart's maze, being chased by the royal guards, so she and the rabbit eat the mushroom to shrink and avoid being captured. She hides beneath the hedges in the maze and comes across a golden bottle. She climbs inside to seek refuge, but discovers that a genie is living inside. Cautious at first, Alice threatens to grow herself and break the genie's house. She feels safer once the genie introduces himself as Cyrus and welcomes her kindly. The two begin talking and learn that they're both strangers to Wonderland, causing Cyrus to ask if she needs to go home soon. She explains that she has what she came for, proof that Wonderland is real, and she shows him the White Rabbit. Cyrus wonders if the proof is for a husband, but she tells him its for her father as he thinks she's insane. Cyrus is shocked that Alice is risking her life for somebody who doesn't believe in her, stating that when you love someone, you don't need proof because you can feel it. Alice isn't so sure, claiming that most things from Wonderland are impossible in her land, but he tells her that she found his bottle, so anything is possible. Cyrus then grants Alice three wishes. }} A long while later, having now fallen in love, Cyrus and Alice visit the Boiling Sea, where they watch it from a ledge on the rocky cliffs. Alice comments on how amazing it is in person, and Cyrus tells her she's the same. As the two look lovingly at each other, Cyrus apologizes and explains that he was always the one granting wishes, not making them. Alice asks what he's talking about, so he explains that throughout his time as a genie, all he wanted to be was free, but now he has another wish. He gets down on one knee, trying to mimic a proposal from Alice's land, but before he can give a speech, Alice agrees cheerfully. The two of them embrace in a kiss and then Cyrus shows Alice his necklace, which is glowing red, stating their hearts are entwined, so from now on he'll know when she is near. However, this moment is soon ruined when the Red Queen arrives with her armed guards. The Red Queen attempts to capture Cyrus, but he and Alice fight off the guards. When it seems like they've won, the Red Queen gives a flick of her hand, pushing Cyrus backwards and down into the Boiling Sea. Alice watches in horror, screaming his name as he falls to his apparent death. However, unbeknownst to her, Jafar is waiting on the cliffs with his Magic Carpet and he catches Cyrus, taking him prisoner. 'Alice's Return to Wonderland' 'Season 1' Alice is visited by the Knave of Hearts in her asylum back in a land without magic, being told by him that Cyrus is still alive. With Will's help, Alice is able to escape the facility, before undergoing a procedure that shall cause her to lose her memories, and jumps down a portal created by the White Rabbit, who aids in her escape. Now back in Wonderland, Alice is disappointed to hear that the White Rabbit didn't actually see Cyrus as stated, but rather he heard it from the untrustworthy Dormouse. Still believing he could be alive, Alice decides to make it to the Mad Hatter's house anyway, as that's where he was last supposedly seen. When she makes it, however, Cyrus is nowhere to be found, but outside, Alice finds his magical necklace and takes this to mean that he's still alive somewhere. Elsewhere in Wonderland, Cyrus senses that Alice has discovered his necklace and is shown to be locked in a large cage hanging from a long chain in Jafar's palace. As Jafar returns to his prisoner, Alice, Will and the White Rabbit are seen to be continuing their search for Cyrus. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW101 02.png Promo OW101 03.png Promo OW101 09.png Promo OW101 12.png Promo OW101 13.png Promo OW101 15.png Promo OW102 04.png Promo OW102 05.png Promo OW102 06.png Promo OW102 10.png Promo OW102 12.png Promo OW102 13.png Promo OW102 16.png Promo Cyrus OW 01.png Category:Main Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Genies